dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Zagan
Amelia Zagan was the first antagonist to appear in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth and the first high class pure blooded devil to be shown. After torturing and killing most of her remaining servants she was later killed by Ichiro Mordred-Alastor after underestimating his powers and abilities. She now only appears in flashbacks and in hallucinations of Ichiro. She was the character responsible for Ichiro's cold and depressive personality at the start of the series. Appearance Amelia takes the appearance of a beautiful woman in her mid-20s with long blonde hair that reaches her ankles and shining blue eyes. When Ichiro first met her, she wore a shining white dress however her typical outfit is a white long sleeved t-shirt with black shorts. After the death of her Queen, Siris one of the key things Ichiro remembers about her is her cold smile. Amelia also had a simple emerald necklace from Diehauser that would light up around individuals with demonic energy. This was intended to help her find Ichiro and was ironically given back to Diehauser by Ichiro in the prologue. Personality Amelia initially appeared to Ichiro when she was 18 as a kind and sweet woman, who promised to make Ichiro strong if he would become one of her servants. Despite being affiliated with the Khaos Brigade, she was shown to care about and love all of her servants, even refusing to allow Katerea Leviathan and Shalba Beelzebub to harm them. She later reveals to Ichiro and her servants that she wants to take over the Underworld and make it a better place and the only way to do this would be to kill the current Great Satans by using the power of the Khaos Brigade. It wasn't until after the death of her queen Siri that she began to become more abusive and manipulative, torturing and hurting her peerage, even forcing them to take contracts and complete missions where they would have to kill or bring harm to others. This later forced her peerage to try to run away from her where she then used the devils from the Khaos Brigade to capture them all. She was shown to be obsessed with Ichiro to an abnormal degree. Killing all her servants because she believed them to be plotting to take Ichiro away from her. Her obsession is shown to be both because she actually loved Ichiro (despite torturing and hurting him) but also because she wanted him to slay the four Great Satans for her, believing with his powers he could one day accomplish this. It is heavily implied in Ichiro's flashbacks that Amelia forced him to not only kill for her, but to also have sex with her however Ichiro never reveals this. History Amelia Zagan was born the daughter to the final members of the Zagan clan, after their death she was officially believed to be the only member of the clan left by the four Great Satans thus she was hated and even seen as disgusting by other devils believing her to be nothing but a lost relic of the past. However, she was revealed to have one friend, Diehauser Belial who she felt sorry for after the death of his cousin. Later at the age of 15 she was given her evil pieces by Ajuka, she later reveals to Diehauser that she knew this was a act out of pity and decides to leave the Underworld to find her servants. She first finds Siri, the valkyrie who couldn't fly while on Earth and found the fairy-human hybrid Freya in a enchanted forest in the Underworld. Three year later she was told by Diehauser Belial that a descendant of the Devil Alastor was still alive and that he was in England hiding in a orphanage. Amelia Zagan then searched multiple orphanages until she managed to find the him at the St. Anne's Orphanage. She then convinces him to become her knight by promising him the power to become a strong warrior and by promising she would always care for him. After he became her knight she then revealed his ancestry as the only remaining Alastor and as a descendant of the evil and traitorous knight Mordred. She then began to help with Ichiro's training as a knight by watching over her other knight, Maria train him. When Ichiro turned 11, two years after he became Amelia's servant, him along with Siri and Freya went on a trip with Amelia Zagan to meet with Katerea Leviathan and Shalba Beelzebub, they later show disgust at the servants she brought along but Amelia then calls them hypocrites foreshadowing the "Serpent God" they were working with. Shalba then realizing the sacred gear Ichiro possessed along with the being trapped inside wanted to take Ichiro away to his research center however Amelia refuses to allow this. Ichiro then overhears them speaking of a young boy who possesses the "Spear of God" and after spending a day they go back home. Amelia then reveals her plans to take over the Underworld by using the powers Ichiro possessed, stating that even the Old Satan Faction won't be able to stop her. A year later Amelia takes Ichiro to the Underworld where he is participating for his mid-class devil exam. She later meets Lucien Gremory, the cousin of Rias and introduces him to Ichiro stating the two could become good friends. After learning that Lucien was hiding a stray devil girl who was slowly losing her sanity, she tells Lord Zeoticus Gremory and Duke Leo Gremory about their uncle's/son's actions. The four then go to the extra demon city where they see the stray devil girl bursting out power and lashing out at the group with demonic tendrils growing from her back. Amelia then commands Ichiro to kill her and despite Lucien's protest he complies and stabs the stray through the heart. This later is revealed to be what caused Lucien to hate Ichiro and Amelia. It is a mystery to Ichiro whether this event was out of pure sadistic pleasure or if she genuinely cared about the harm Lucien could bring to the underworld. When Siri dies two years later this was when she went insane and sets up the present events of the story. First Appearance Amelia's first and only appearance in the story is during the prologue where she is torturing her servants including Ichiro. After killing Freya this causes Ichiro to snap and he kills her because she had underestimated his wrath and abilities. Due to being dead she doesn't appear in the story again, only appearing in Ichiro's flashbacks, backstories, and as hallucinations. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a high-class devil, Amelia possesses the powers of one, only being killed by Ichiro, a low class devil because she underestimated his rage with Ichiro even stating she would've killed him if it wasn't for his enraged state and her underestimation of him. Ichiro states that Amelia's demonic power was on par to Rias however her physical combat made her superior to Rias. Will-O-Wisp: The power of the Zagan family that allows them to implant curses or spells into objects, people, or even locations without suffering any adverse effects to themselves. This ability is shown to be immensely powerful with Amelia being able to combine curses into her demonic blasts of energy and Amelia even being able to inflict a demonic curse onto a angel by touch, killing her instantly. Amelia also used curses on her servants when she had went insane to punish them, using a curse to bind Ichiro into the chair and another curse to make his injuries worsen. This ability was the reason the family was targeted so heavily during the Great War which resulted in their extinction. When Ichiro is given the clarent sword, he bases a large majority of his curses after Amelia's. * Last Resort: A special type of curse that activates after death, it causes the one who kills her to lose a large chunk of their power, this is one of the few reasons why Ichiro was so weak despite all his past actions and training before the start of the novel. * DarkStorm: A curse that inflicts the mind of a target giving them intense migraines and headaches, that even causes them to hallucinate. Amelia can use magic to heavily speed up the effects of this curse, amplifying it to kill opponents over a few minutes or slowing it down to cause insanity over the course of a few years. * LightBringer: A curse that amplifies the effect of light on devils or demons. This will cause spears of lights and or the sun itself to have even more of a impact. Amelia created this spell in preparation for the next devil civil war. * Chamber: A spell that Ichiro states resembles something out of a rpg game. Amelia can summon a medium that will remove the ability of one of her enemies in exchange for one of her own abilities for a limited amount of time. Ichiro states before Amelia's spiral while the two were training she used this to take his power of soul away and she sacrificed her Will-O-Wisp to force Ichiro to rely on his sacred gear. A medium such as a chest or jar is required for this curse. Overtime the two will forget they even possessed such a ability. Immense Combat Abilities: Amelia is shown to be a highly skilled combatant, in a flashback she was able to take on two rook stray devils on her own and leave with barely a scratch. Ichiro even states that despite the fact that Rias and Amelia are on par in terms of demonic energy due to Amelia's hand-to-hand combat abilities she would come out on top if the two fought. Flight: Being a devil Amelia could fly with two pairs of wings and during the flashback of Ichiro meeting Mittelt she was seen flying towards Ichiro by Mittelt. Equipment Scalpels: Amelia's main weapon is revealed to be a collection of scalpels that she used to torture her servants with. However in flashbacks she is shown to fight with the same pair signifying them as her main weapon in battle. Exorcist weapons: Amelia shows to collect a array of crosses, cases of holy water, and light guns and swords that she has stolen from exorcists or the church over time. She uses these weapons in order to torture/punish Ichiro and the other members of her peerage however she also planned to use these during the next devil civil war. Trivia * I initially wasn't going to create a character page for her but decided to after realizing this whole story was the result of Amelia as a character. * When looking at Amelia's past actions, such as the event with Lucien, Ichiro is unable to tell whether she was a sadist or not because her actions could be interpreted as good things such as preventing a stray devil from wreaking havoc on the Underworld. * I initially was going to have Serafall be the one who limits Ichiro's powers but decided against this because I have another plan for Serafall. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Deceased